


Day 9: Little Crows

by Rutaaa



Series: Haikyuu Week 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daycare, all the teams are children except for the "moms", don't judge me for this, i love little baby kids, team moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they have no doubt that this was the best idea they've ever had. Other days they wonder what the hell went through their heads. This was one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Little Crows

“Oh thank you so much Sugawara-san! You don’t know how much this means to me!” The woman before him was smiling widely, handing him a small, black haired child. He smiled in return, propping the child on his hip. “Be good for Sugawara-san alright Tobio? Mommy will be back in a couple of hours.” And before Suga could reply. The dark haired woman was off, leaving him with a big-eyed child staring at him. 

Kageyama-san had called him earlier, frantically asking if it was alright for her to bring Tobio in, despite the day not being on his schedule. She had to cover a last minute shift at her workplace and couldn’t leave her three years old son home alone. 

Suga smiled at the boy staring at him. “Why don’t we go back inside and you can play with the others Tobio-kun?” The boy’s eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. Suga walked back into the building, going down a hallway and glancing in several of the rooms he passed by. When he got back to his room, he was surprised to see it still in order and no kid dead. 

He opened the door and called, “Look who’s here everyone!” Thirteen pairs of eyes turned to him and two of the smaller kids hopped up, running over to him. 

“Tobio!” The first one to get there and bounce on the balls of his feet was Hinata Shouyou, the one behind him was Yachi Hitoka, the both surprisingly good friends with a grumpy Tobio. The boy in Suga’s arms squirmed and the ash-blond laughed, setting the boy on the ground. Before Tobio could run off, however, Suga removed the small grey backpack from Tobio’s back and began to walk over to where everyone else’s things were. 

When he turned around Tobio had been dragged off by Hitoka and Shouyou, who were all now playing with blocks of different colors and sizes, Shouyou yelling at Tsukishima, declaring war on the two different colored castles separated only by a pile of blocks. 

Nearby the group of his youngest kids, was Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke, both hard at work on either side of a timid Azumane Asahi, putting bright colored clips into the bigger boy’s longish hair. Behind them were Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito, and Ennoshita Chikara, the three playing with modeling clay on hard tin mats. 

Suga scanned his eyes over the kids before he found the final two sitting at a table, coloring and talking quietly. Shimizu Kiyoko and Sawamura Daichi were the more mature of the kids he watched on a daily basis, even if Daichi had his moments. Watching the kids play made Suga’s heart swell, another reminder of why he loved his job and was so happy Yaku convinced him to do this.

Opening his mouth to call the children’s attention away from their toys and actually teach them something, Suga was interrupted by a loud screeching sound from down the hallway and a door slamming shut. Suga spun around and eyed his door warily, watching it fling open and a small, brown haired child to come crashing through and jumping into Suga’s arms. Behind the child was Iwaizumi Hajime, the teacher in charge of the Castle Room. 

Suga cradled the boy in his arms and scolded Iwaizumi, “Hajime, you can’t keep chasing Tooru-kun like this!” Iwaizumi growled, scowl growing on his face. 

“The little brat decided to kiss me this time Koushi. I’m sick of his sh-crap.” There was a scandalized gasp from the back of the room and Yuu exclaiming loudly. 

“Iwa-sensei almost cursed!” Ryuunosuke joined in the rambunctious chatter immediately and Suga glared at Iwaizumi. The black haired male had the decency to look ashamed, that is until Tooru whispered loudly to Suga. 

“Suga-sensei, Iwa-sensei was mean to me.” 

Suga smiled at the child and kneeled down, letting Tooru stand on his own. His brown eyes met wide ones and Suga spoke softly, “Tooru-kun, you can’t just kiss people. It isn’t very nice.” 

Tooru’s eyes filled with big tears and he sniffed. “But I love Iwa-sensei!” There was a smack and Suga glanced up to see Iwaizumi’s hand covering his face. SUga stifled a chuckle and put his hands on Tooru’s arms. 

“Tooru-kun, Iwa-sensei is a very private person. So if you love him then you have to not do it in front of the other kids okay? They might get jealous.” The boy gasped loudly and abruptly spun from Suga’s hold, flinging himself at Iwaizumi. 

“I’m sorry Iwa-sensei!” Tooru wailed. Iwaizumi sighed loudly and began carrying the crying child back to the Castle Room, Tooru’s arms locked around his waist. Suga laughed quietly at the sight, shaking his head. 

 

Two hours later and a bell rung, resounding through the entire building. Suga clapped his hands together, his kids all copying his clap. “Alright, little crows, it’s time for lunch!” The kids broke into excited chatter, all running over to their own cubbies to get their bags. When they all returned to their seats Suga grinned. “We’re having lunch outside today!” 

At this Shouyou screamed loudly, jumping high with excitement. Suga laughed at the boy, happy that he and Yaku decided to do this today. Whenever Suga’s class eats outside, it means they will be joined by the Kitten Room and Shouyou had developed a… different sort of friendship with Kozume Kenma, a shy and quiet boy. 

Suga walked over to the door, the kids following him and he held up a hand. “You all know the rules, buddy up!” Immediately Shouyou grabbed onto Tobio’s shirt, Yuu and Ryuu both grabbed Asahi’s hands, the bigger boy having put his entire backpack on, lunch inside. Chikara, Hisashi, and Kazuhito grabbed onto each other’s free hands. Kiyoko walked up next to Hitoka and grabbed the smaller girl’s hand, tugging the smaller blonde forwards. Daichi pushed through the crowd and grabbed onto Suga’s hand, lunchbox swinging by his side. 

Nodding, Suga turned to the door and opened it. “Be careful until we get to the yard, alright? Don’t disturb the other rooms now.” As Suga led his class out of the building, they could hear loud exclamations coming from the three other rooms; Castle, Kitten, and Owlet. 

Suga rolled his eyes, smirk finding its way to his lips as he recognized the normal culprits of the yelling-- Iwaizumi at Tooru, Yaku at Lev, and the loud Bokuto Koutarou of the Owlet Room. Akaashi was too quiet to actually respond with anything but quiet chatter. 

He led the thirteen children outside, letting them all run off to get to the awning faster. They would eat lunch underneath the awning before they would run off to play. As the kids all set their lunches down-- Suga sitting at a normal sized table-- Suga’s eyes wandered over to the door as it swung open and Yaku walked out, holding a small kid with light and dark hair in his arms.

He waved to Suga, keeping the kid steady in his arms and led the rest of his class to the awning. There was loud yells as Yamamoto Taketora broke away from his class and joined Yuu and Ryuu. Yaku sat at the table with Suga, positioning Kenma in his lap to face the table. When Kenma was no longer held close to yaku’s chest, Suga could see the small PSP in his hands, eyes glued to the screen. 

There was quiet grunting as Kuroo Tetsurou struggled to climb up beside Yaku, placing his backpack onto the bench. When tetsurou succeeded, he put the bag on the table, chin barely hitting the top of it, and said, “Yakkun-sensei, I got Kenma’s food.” Yaku grimaced at the dumb name Tetsurou and Koutarou gave him, hands reaching around Kenma to take the out a small bento marked as Kenma’s.

Humming to himself, Yaku carefully pried the PSP away from Kenma, receiving small whimpers and whines from the boy. Yaku stared down at the boy who looked at him pitifully. “Kenma-kun, you need to eat before you can play again.” 

Kenma shook his head. “Don’t wanna.” 

“Would it help if you ate lunch with Shouyou-kun?” 

Kenma’s mouth quirked upwards and his eyes flicked over to a bright orange head of hair. The boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it, nodding his head. Yaku snorted and turned in the bench, putting kenma on the ground and handing him the bento. “Then go join Shouyou-kun.”

Without another show of acknowledgement, Kenma pranced off, joining his small friend at the tiny table. Beside him, Tetsurou hummed before getting up, sliding from the bench, taking his backpack with him, and joining Daichi at his own table with Kiyoko and Asahi. Yaku shook his head in exasperation. 

Snickering, Suga teased his friend, “Can’t handle them Morisuke?” 

“You know I love them way too much, Koushi, so shut up,” Yaku sighed, eyes wandering over the kids. “I still say this was the best idea we’ve ever had.”

Suga raised an eyebrow, nudging Yaku’s side. “Even back at uni when we decided to get undercuts?” Yaku snorted.

“That was the worst idea ever.”

“It was not! You got that date with tongue-piercing guy.”

Yaku groaned, hand covering his face. “I thought we agreed to never talk about that.”

“But Yaku-- how could I forget when you came home that one afternoon, gushing about how good it felt to have someone with a tongue-piercing suck your--” Suga broke off into a groan, having been kicked brutally by Yaku. 

“Never again Koushi.” The two dissolved into laughter, fading from conversation and listening to the kids talk with each other, some yelling others whispering. It was only a few minutes before the first of the kids were running off to the playground, lunches having been finished and forgotten. 

A squeaking sound came from the building and Akaashi walked out, holding the hand of a bouncing Koutarou, his other class members following him diligently. They heard Koutarou’s loud exclamation, “Akaashi-sensei, can I play with Kuroo!” 

“I suppose so Koutarou-kun.” And the entire class was running to the playground, Koutarou and tetsurou both gasping and hugging each other. Yaku and Suga chuckled hearing Akaashi sigh and take a seat next to them. 

“How are you Keiji?” Suga asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. Akaashi glared in response, dropping his head on the table. Yaku and Suga shared a look at Yaku opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Koutarou was running over, crying loudly, Tetsurou right behind him. 

“Akaashi!” Akaashi groaned quietly, sitting up straight and turning around on the bench. 

“What is it Koutarou-kun?” 

Koutarou sniffed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “I-I fell and hurt my knee, and I don’t know what to do.” He pointed down at his knew, that had specks of sand imbedded in it, the area slightly red. Akaashi picked Koutarou up and set the excitable boy in his lap. He carefully brushed the sand off Koutarou’s knee and set him back down on the ground. 

“There isn’t even any blood, Koutarou-kun, you’re just fine.” Koutarou sniffed, looking at his feet sheepishly. “What is it?” 

Koutarou puffed his cheeks out, looking at Akaashi with eyes hidden by long lashes. “My mommy usually gives me kiss after I got hurt, Akaashi-sensei.” Yaku and Suga both snorted, the former covering his mouth and turning away. Akaashi sighed and leaned forwards. Koutarou perked up and offered his cheek to the dark haired teacher and Akaashi pressed his lips to Koutarou’s cheekbone. He leaned back and stared at the now red Koutarou. 

“Are you better now?” 

Koutarou nodded vigorously, wild hair waving back and forth. “Thank you sensei!” He turned to Tetsurou but his best friend was pouting at Yaku’s knees, hands falling onto Yaku’s thighs. 

“Me too Yakuun-sensei~!” Suga snorted again, hand slapping over his mouth. Akaashi’s lips quirked upwards and his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Yaku eyed the wild haired boy looking up at him, eyes wide. 

“Why?”

“Because I wanna kiss from Yakkun-sensei!” Kuroo puffed his cheeks in agitation, offering his cheek to Yaku. “And it’s not fair that Bokuto got one!” 

Suga spoke up, voice shaky from laughter, “Humor him Morisuke. Don’t you want to be a good sensei?” Yaku glared at Suga from the corner of his eye before sighing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Tetsurou’s cheek chastely. The two best friends then ran off yelling about their kisses. 

“I seriously question why we do this some days,” Yaku groaned, hearing Taketora yell about how he wants a kiss. Akaashi hummed in agreement, watching as his class all looked over at him, eyes big and sad. 

Suga laughed at them heartily. Yaku glared at him, smirking when he heard more voices join Taketora’s. “You’re not getting out of this either Koushi. You crows want kisses too.” 

And sure enough, when Suga looked out at the playground, there were thirteen pairs of eyes turned on him, all shining brightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed yesterday, don't judge me. And I know I kind of made things seem shipped with the kisses, but you can't judge me for that either. I will make Kuroyaku a big thing even if it kills me. But yeah, a little bit of kids and "moms" to end off Haikyuu week. I had fun, I dunno if I'll do anything like this again, probably will though, depends on how I feel.


End file.
